Aprikot Merah
by fa vanadium
Summary: Karena hutang budinya pada Karin, Sakura terjebak pada situasi yang membuatnya frustrasi. Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang merasa Sakura semakin menjauh darinya, mulai berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu. “Berpacaranlah dengan mantan pacarku”.


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Aprikot Merah fa vanadium

...:...

Chapter 1 : Aprikot Asam

Pekan ujian akan dimulai Senin depan. Seperti biasa, satu minggu sebelum pekan ujian, semua kegiatan klub akan diliburkan. Dan Sakura tidak suka itu. Melewatkan hari-hari tanpa bermain baseball terasa sangat berat baginya. Setidaknya ia perlu memukul satu atau dua bola untuk memanjakan lengannya. Dan di sinilah ia berada, memukul bola-bola yang dilontarkan mesin dengan kecepatan 60 mil/jam, _b_ _atting center_ langganannya. Letaknya hanya sejauh 15 menit berjalan kaki dari rumahnya, tempat berpaling Sakura dari kebosanannya.

Setelah bermain 11 sesi, dan menghasilkan minimal satu _homerun_ untuk tiap sesinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula uangnya yang tersisa hanya cukup untuk membeli satu botol jus apel favoritnya. Ia pun beranjak menuju _vending machine_ di luar _Batting Center_ , menukar 200 yen terakhirnya dengan sebotol jus apel, lalu berjalan pulang.

Dalam perjalanannya, Sakura melewati sebuah taman yang ramai pengunjung. Sore hari memang jam sibuk bagi sebuah taman. Terlihat sekelompok anak bermain bola dengan seru. Seorang anak menendangnya terlalu kencang hingga melambung tinggi. Anak lainnya berlari mengejar bola tersebut yang kini telah mendarat dan terus menggelinding ke luar taman, lalu ke jalan. Membuat kaget seorang pengemudi truk yang kebetulan lewat. Pengemudi truk itu secara reflek membanting setir ke kiri dan melaju tanpa kendali. Sakura yang berjalan sambil sesekali meminum jus di botolnya tidak mengetahui bahaya yang sedang mendekat. Ia hanya kaget saat seseorang menarik tangannya hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di trotoar jalan dan terdengar suara benturan keras. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, tak kurang dari satu meter dari posisinya terjatuh, sebuah truk yang bagian depannya sudah penyok karena menabrak pagar taman. Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Kau tak apa?" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah terduduk tepat di sampingnya. 'Apa dia yang menarikku tadi?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Tangan kiri gadis itu terlihat bergetar sambil menopang tubuhnya yang hampir terbaring. Sakura segera bangkit saat mengetahui bahwa ia tengah menduduki kaki kiri gadis tersebut.

"A-ambulan! Kau perlu ambulan!" ucap Sakura panik. Ia segera meraih ponsel di saku celananya dan hendak menelpon ambulan.

" _Mou ii yo_ (Sudahlah), aku tidak apa-apa," gadis berambut merah itu meraih kacamata yang tergeletak disampingnya, mengusap kedua lensanya dengan kain bajunya, lalu memakainya.

"Ah, maksudku kau perlu memanggil ambulan, bukan untukku tapi untuk mereka," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Sakura bisa menangkap sedikit perubahan ekspresi gadis berambut merah tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut saat menatap Sakura dengan kacamatanya. Apa gadis itu mengenalnya?

Mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya, Sakura lalu menelpon ambulan. Sambil menelpon, ia sempatkan melihat keadaan di sekitar tempat kejadian kecelakaan. Supir truk tadi terlihat tak terluka, pria paruh baya itu bahkan masih bisa berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mencoba untuk menelpon seseorang dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan anak kecil tadi, sedang menangis di gendonganmungkinibunya, sepertinya anak itu terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Sakura bersyukur tidak ada yang terluka parah.

" _Anoo_...terima kasih banyak sudah menyelamatkanku. Ambulan akan tiba dalam 10 menit, kurasa kau perlu ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Dan untuk kacamatamu...jika ada yang tergores atau patah, aku akan menggantinya. Atau apapun itu yang rusak, aku bersedia menggantinya. Sungguh, aku sangat berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku," ucap Sakura panjang lebar sambil sesekali menunduk dalam. Sedangkan gadis berambut merah dihadapannya hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

" _Nee_...kau pemukul keempat tim baseball SMA Konoha kan?" tiba-tiba gadis itu bertanya.

" _H-hai_..." Sakura sedikit bingung untuk merespon. Ternyata benar gadis ini mengenalnya.

"Ah, aku Uzumaki Karin, kelas 3-2 SMA Konoha," ucap gadis itu sedikit mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman. Sakura pun meraih tangan itu sambil menyebutkan namanya.

"Tim _baseball_ perempuan SMA Konoha lumayan tangguh ya, aku menonton pertandingan kalian di final kemarin," ujar Karin.

"Terima kasih, _senpai_ , atas dukungannya," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dalam beberapa detik mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang. Berdiri berhadapan di atas trotoar jalan depan taman, di antara hembusan angin sisa musim panas yang lembab, mengabaikan keramaian di sekitar mereka. Sakura membuka mulut hendak berbicara, namun Karin memotongnya.

" _Ano saa_... Haruno-san..." diam beberapa detik, lalu Karin melanjutkan, "boleh aku minta tolong padamu untuk sesuatu. Anggap saja sebagai imbalan karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu, _ne_?"

Sakura merasakan firasat buruk mendengar perkataan Karin. Terlebih saat senyum tulus Karin kini berganti dengan senyum aneh. Sakura mulai berpikir Karin kerasukan hantu penunggu taman. Padahal beberapa saat lalu kakak kelasnya itu terlihat tidak mempermasalahkan apapun.

"Minta tolong apa, _senpai_?" akhirnya sakura membalas dengan perlahan. Membuat senyum aneh Karin makin lebar.

"Berpacaranlah dengan mantan pacarku." Singkat, padat, namun tidak jelas. Perkataan Karin barusan diikuti dengan suara sirine ambulan yang baru saja tiba, seolah menambah suasana horor di benak Sakura.

"H-hah?"

...:... BERSAMBUNG ...:...

Author's Note

Apa sebenarnya rencana Karin?

Kenapa dia baik banget cariin pacar buat mantannya?

Dan siapa sebenarnya mantan pacar Karin yang beruntung itu?

Kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya! Muehehe *terbang*

062817


End file.
